


Summer Festivals

by Fweeble



Series: Jacobson's Organ [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fweeble/pseuds/Fweeble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a lovely summer day, even the birds are out and about, spreading their cheer and goodwill with song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Festivals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vectacular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/gifts).



> Len requested another installment on tumbles~
> 
> Oh Kaneki, I am so sorry. I always murder whatever dignity you have in fluffy fics.

It’s a lovely summer day, even the birds are out and about, spreading their cheer and goodwill with song.

  
That’s what had Hide said when he had dragged Kaneki out of their apartment on a perfectly good Sunday. A fantastic Sunday, even, for staying in. A day all to themselves. No work, no responsibilities, just the two of them…  
  
Kaneki hates the birds more than a little.

–

“There’s a festival at the shrine near the park tonight!” Hide says, face flushed, a delicate pearl of sweat leaving a glistening trail on sun-kissed skin. “Apparently there’s a sale on yukata in sanchoume! We can probably still find some good ones if we hurry!”  
  
The blond waves at the kind, grandmotherly looking lady he had been chatting with, completely ignoring Kaneki. Kaneki, who, while still grouchy, was increasingly distracted by the perks of the summer heat. The sleek trails of sweat, the enthralling, pungent smell of sandalwood and pine. The delicious flush of golden skin, the salty-sweet taste of Hide on his tongue.  
  
“That’s great,” he says, images of flirty glimpses of skin flashing through his mind. “We should get going, then.”  
  
“We are,” Hide insists, swatting at Kaneki. “And it’s three hundred degrees, you’re too close! I’m hot, gross, and sweaty. Stop hovering so close.”  
  
“I’m not,” Kaneki lies, breathing in summer and Hide. He crowds in even closer. Pine, sandalwood, musk.  
  
Maybe he forgives the birds. Just a little.  
  
–  
  
They discover a veritable sea of customers when they reach the shop.   
  
“Okay, here’s the battle plan,” Hide says as he psyches himself up. Already in old bargain hunter mode, Kaneki sighs. “We split up: Pick out what we like. And please stay away from the salmon this time, Kaneki.”  
  
The ghoul pulls a face.   
  
What’s wrong with salmon?   
  
“We’ll meet by the cashier in forty minutes. Break!”  
  
The blond charges head first into the crowd, elbowing away the competition with the zeal and practice of an experienced housewife.  
  
Kaneki considers the yukata on display; the graceful shade of oxford, the delicate, stitched silver of the rabbits. The princess on the moon, he thinks, nostalgia overtaking him.  
  
He misses mochi.  
  
Slowly, he peruses the increasingly meager selection, a leaf swept by the ebb and flow of shoppers.   
  
It’s by chance, really, that he ends up by Hide’s side. Chance, that his newest destination is always Hide’s, that the push and pull of the tide of humans around them pushes the ghoul towards Hide, close and intimate. Luck, that a particularly sharp jostle by a typhoon disguised as a tiny, fragile old woman propels him directly into his human.   
  
“You smell good,” he whispers into Hide’s ear during the struggle to right themselves again. He wants to be home, in their tiny sanctuary. He aches; he yearns to worship familiar sweat-slick planes, seeks enlightenment in the secret, hallowed places only he is privy to; kisses, his supplication to be allowed back in.  
  
In, where he finds salvation and undoing, a heat that sears him to his core.  
  
“Kaneki,” the human hisses. “We’re in public! Oh god, oh god, your eyes. Turn them off now!”  
  
–  
  
They spend enough time at the festival for Hide to fail at the goldfish game, win a yo-yo, and buy takoyaki and yakisoba when they spot the haunted house.  
  
“C’mmon,” Hide says, tugging on a reluctant ghoul. “It’ll be fun. It’s the traditional haunted house, Kaneki. It’s what summer’s all about!”  
  
Kaneki wants to protest –there’s nothing traditional about haunted houses outside of school festivals, but Hide’s enthusiasm washes away all objections before they can form.   
  
“I don’t see why,” is his token protest as Hide, the light of his life, his dearest love, and the greatest trial in his life pulls him into the house of horrors. “They don’t even scare you.”  
  
“Of course they do,” the blond says. “Everyone enjoys a good scare.” He even stops to throw a wink over his shoulder. “I’ll even swoon into your arms.”  
  
_That cheeky_ –  
  
“If that’s what you wanted,” the ghoul begins, fingers dancing along the edges of the human’s obi, nose in the cradle behind a red, red ear. “We shouldn’t have left the bed this morning,” Kaneki murmurs against warm skin.   
  
“I…” Hide squirms in his arms. “…You horndog…”  
  
“Home?” he suggests, hands slipping under thin fabric. Yukata are great, Kaneki decides.   
  
Summer festivals have more merit than he’d ever thought. 


End file.
